Fool
by fritzer
Summary: A SeiferOlette crackfic. Seifer attempts to get advice for his looove life. Which is not a very good idea when you have friends like Fuu and Rai.


Fool

Oneshot

A/N: LOL. I still haven't updated my YatHQoG but…oh well. This is more fun.

More crackness1 Yay!

* * *

Seifer was the toughest guy in all of Twilight Town. NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY messed with him. Not even Hayner, the second toughest guy in Twilight Town.

Needless to say, Seifer got anything and everything he wanted, no matter what it was.

…

Except for HER.

No not her. The one over THERE almost completely hidden by the fat lard with the Dog Street t-shirt. Yeah, THAT one.

Olette.

The unattainable, perfect Olette.

The one thing Seifer could never seem to get because of HIM.

"Hayner, that's so funny!" Olette giggled at something the camo-obsessed blonde had said.

"Yeah Hayner, AHAHAHAHA!" Pence guffawed. He was ignored.

Seifer twitched.

This HAD to end.

* * *

"And, I just really like the way she laughs and her shirt even though I hate orange but on her its okay and I think hair is BEAUTIFUL and I really really (he had to stop about here for air) REALLY like her!"

Fuu blinked her eye at him, emotionless and silent.

Seifer nearly ripped his hat off in frustration.

"Aren't you going to say ANYTHING?"

"…Fool."

And that was that.

She stood up, turned around, and walked off to do whatever it was Fuu did when she wasn't around Seifer or Rai.

Somehow, Seifer thought he needed a second opinion.

* * *

"You should totally win her over with your manliness y'know!"

"My manliness?"

"Yeah, y'know. Chicks totally dig manly…er…MEN y'know!"

Urgh. How did Fuu not kill Rai with his incessant y'knows?

"And then when she's wooed y'know you can…well…Y'KNOW?"

What?

…

Ohhhh. Ew.

"That's disgusting, Rai!" Seifer cried. "How dare you belittle my love for Olette as something so…so…"

"Dirty."

Both boys jumped at Fuu's sudden appearance.

"Oh, Fuu, it's just you."

"Yeah y'know."

For a moment, Seifer thought he saw Fuu's one visible eye twitch. But, it was probably his imagination.

"Well…um…yeah. There will be no Y'KNOWING okay?"

Rai shrugged helplessly, as if Seifer not wanting to…er…Y'KNOW was an insult to all of the manly men kind.

"Y'know."

"So what were you doing Fuu?" Seifer asked.

In reply he got a faceful of bright red flowers.

"Ah! Flowers! My greatest weakness!" he cried, shielding his face with his hands. "Hsss! Take them away! Take them AWAY!"

Fuu complied. "Card." She produced a small card from her pocket.

Seifer took it, wary of the flowers still at Fuu's side and opened it.

_Flowers._

_Seifer_

How…Fuu.

"Uh…Thanks, Fuu."

Fuu stared and said nothing.

"Ummm…ooookay. Bye."

He scribbled a messy love above his name, took the flowers with two fingers and cringed.

Rai and Fuu watched their blonde leader run out of the Sandlot and into the sunset side by side.

"They grow up so fast y'know!"

"Instant Annihilation."

"Aaw..I love you too honey…y'know!"

WHACK!

Fuu smirked and walked away from the unconscious Rai, cackling like one that would soon attempt to conquer ALL THE WORLDS. Watch out Sora, FUU'S COMING FOR YOUUUUUU!

* * *

Seifer practically skipped up to the Usual Spot, the place where he assumed Olette's group hung out. He had gotten over the flowers. They really weren't so bad when you thought about it. I mean, they smell nice, look pretty, and just make everyone feel so darn happy!

…

Moving along.

Seifer poked his head in the Usual Spot, fully intent on professing his love to Olette only to find-

Veve making out Olette passionately!

…

No, I'm just joking! But, I really had you going there didn't I?

…

Now, sir there really is no need for pitch forks and torches. I was only joking.

Anyway, it was just Hayner, Olette, and Pence laughing while eating some sea salt ice cream. Seifer never really understood WHY they all liked it so much; it didn't sound in the least bit appealing to him. But, if Olette liked then he GUESSED it was okay.

"Hey, what're you doing here Seifer?" Hayner exclaimed, throwing his sea salt ice cream to the side dramatically.

Pence gasped and went to retrieve it.

Seifer looked at the angry Hayner.

Then he looked at Olette who was just sort of well STARING at him.

Who to address first?

Hayner.

Olette.

Hayner.

Olette.

Hayner.

Olette.

Hay-

Oh, whatever.

"Olette, I LIKE YOU!"

Silence.

Pence passed out.

Hayner looked about ready to burst a blood vessel

Olette blushed.

More silence.

"Seifer, I LIKE YOU TOO!" Olette suddenly exclaimed, jumping up.

"WHAT?" Hayner interjected. "But, I thought you liked ME!"

Olette blinked. "Really? Where did you get that idea?"

"But I…you…me…"

As Hayner babbled like the camo-obsessed idiot he was, Seifer tossed the flowers aside and together he and Olette joined together in the greatest form of union: SONG!

"I love you

You love me

We're happy family

With a great big hug-"

Until Fuu knocked them out…and cackled some more.

SHE'S OUT TO DESTROY US ALL I TELL YOU! SHE'S PICKING US OFF ONE BY ONE! Ahhhh! She's coming! Save yourselves be-

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_The program you are trying to watch is currently experiencing some technical difficulties. Please try again later._

Fin

* * *

A/n: A crack fic through and through.

Read and review.


End file.
